16Love
by L. Allan
Summary: The Topguns face a new year at Cascadia


16/Love

Winter on Cascadia's prestige ground was beautiful, and I couldn't fantasize myself in a more perfect place. My fingers were wrapped around my camera and as the shutter closed, a wide, white-toothed grin drew across my lips. I'd captured that moment forever. Releasing the toy from my hands it lay against my chest, a strap hanging from my neck so that it did not crash and break upon the cold ground. From the pocket of my jacket I drew a photograph, my boyfriend, a boy with blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that produced friction in my cheeks. The shot had been taken a few weeks ago, with his eyes closed; head up to the sky as the first flakes of snow had began to fall. It had been so romantic that night, we'd starred at the stars for what seemed like hours and in the late hours of the night we shared our first kiss.

I was new here, but I had great potential, both in tennis and the arts. I was the envy of many of the girls here but I had one true friend. That friend was Adena, my vain, talented tennis player room mate. It was through her that I had met Squib. Rubbing my arms, my gloved hands radiating heat into my cold arms I swiveled into the cold gaze of Cody Meyers, now there was a girl I had never particularly gotten along with although I had given it many fierce attempts. A gave her a rough smile, and a wave but she simply lifted her camera to her own eyes and turned to capture a frame of frosted trees. Looking at the ground, my blonde hair fell in my eyes and I gave a small laugh before trudging off inside. Stomping my feet on the ground I moved into the room I shared with Adena Stiles. My wall was plastered in photographs, both recent and ancient, while hers were wallpapered with boy bands and celebrity hunks. There she was, sprawled out on her bed reading a magazine, when we could have been outside in the fresh air having a snowball fight. Ah, that's just as well. Unraveling my scarf, removing my jacket, and my mittens I landed on my bed with a thud, a quizzical gaze playing on my face. **"What are we doing tonight Ms. Stiles?"** I asked, gesturing for her to toss me a hairbrush from the stand next to her bed.

Adena glanced up from her magazine, and as she reached over to grab the brush, smiled warmly. **"I was thinking a nice hot chocolate in the lounge, followed by some movies?"** Friday nights at Cascadia usually consisted of something like that, and I loved it. I caught the comb as she tossed it to me, a grin plastered my face. Flipping my legs over the side of the bed I hopped down onto the hardwood floor, finally placing my camera on its resting spot near my bedside. The closet was the next stop, and then the bathroom, Adena and I took turns getting ready before a rather annoying ringing noise emerged. Adena's cell phone, that thing was a monster. **"Oh Lindsay, its lover boy!" **I could hear Adena's voice from the main part of the room. A small blush bloomed; damn I hated how my face reddened so easily. As she tossed me the phone, I caught it with ease and raised it to my ear. **"Hello?"** I asked quietly. Adena moved into the bathroom, to primp and prod herself, occasionally yelling out questions to me that I was too lazy to answer.

Our conversation continued for a half an hour, discussing random things and what sort of movies we were going to be intent on watching. Friday's were the day off at Cascadia, we kicked up our feet and relaxed, talked with friends and generally just let loose. I hung up the phone with a click and called to Adena, grabbing my camera, a loose sweater and some shoes before opening the door. Although the night was still young the lights outside were fading, night fast approached during winter. I both hated and loved it.

As the two of us walked the halls of the school I found myself wondering if I could ever get Cody to like me, it didn't seem so but I wondered just why that was. Cody was artistic like me, she was smart, and she was friends with Cameron, Adena, and Squib. Perhaps the factor lay in the fact that she used to date Squib and still possessed lingering feelings for him? No, that couldn't be it. She wad dating Nate now wasn't she? That's what Adena had told me but I had learnt to not always trust my room mate's large mouth. As we reached the lounge area, there was Cody and Nate, piled on the couch with Rick, and Squib. Adena threw herself towards Cameron, who had arrived shortly after us. Squib had stood and slipped his arm around me; I obliged and returned the favor. With a small smile on both our faces he reached down to kiss my head. Cody raised a brow at me but turned to continue talking to _her_ boyfriend. Rolling my eyes I allowed him to lead me towards one of the smaller couches. There he adjusted his grip to my shoulders, and I leaned my head upon his own shoulder blades. Even though it was early I yawned; apparently I was tired.

"**Alright folks, what'll it be?"** asked Rick and he revealed a case full of DVD's. Hmm, there was quite a selection. I opted for a scary film that Squib, Adena, Nate, Cameron and Rick himself agreed on. Cody however wanted to watch a more "artistic" film. Needless to say that she lost. Starring around I finally began to believe that I could call this place home, in a matter of months of course. Maybe I could also begin to call these people my friends, my family, eventually. After all, good things come to those who wait.


End file.
